Hot days
by aquarpisc
Summary: Hot days make Ronald Weasley's blood boil and it doesn't help with a sweaty Hermione sitting next to him. There are students and teachers around. But will that stop him?


Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling yada yada yada.

**Hot Days**

Ron looked over at Hermione and watched her quietly. It was a little hard to believe that they had made it this far. They had been dating for a little over a year. They were both seventeen years old and had already been having sex since the summer and were in the middle of their seventh year. On this particular day. Ron was in an incredibly randy mood. It was a saturday filled with sun, fun, and as far as Hermione was concerned...homework. And not to mention the fact that it was the hottest day in England history. Ron and Hermione sat in the Great Hall with the other fellow students who wanted to get their weekend homework done. "The sooner we get it done, the more time we have for more," she had told him, a twinkle in her eye. "exhilarating activities." Ron had finally given in when she gave him a very hard warning look when he said he was going to practice Quidditch with Harry. He told Harry he'd have to take a rain check on the Quidditch game and grabbed his book bag and headed toward the Great hall with Hermione.

He was seriously beginning to rethink his decision an hour later when sweat was literally dripping from his nose due to the fact that it was incredibly hot in the Great Hall and it didn't help that he couldn't think properly enough to do his homework because Hermione was sweating too. She had worn a skirt that day and a subtle yet very small tank top because of the heat. He was really trying to concentrate but how could he with her shifting uncomfortably in her seat, waving her skirt to let some cool air in leaving the skirt hiked up on her thigh not bothering to cover the skin she had just exposed to him.

Ron groaned in frustration as he felt his erection start to rise. Hermione looked over at him and put a hand on his knee. "You okay?" she asked with concern. "Oh Ron. You look a little flushed. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

All Ron could focus on was her hand on his knee. He tried to think of anything else but throwing her on the table and taking her. _Think of something gross. This of something gross, _he thought. He pictured Snape and McGonnagall getting it on. _Ewww._ "I'm fine," he said quickly sitting up and scooting a little away from her.

"Are you sure?" she asked taken aback when he moved away. She eyed him carefully as he tried to concentrate on reading his textbook. His brow was furrowed and he was biting his lip. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. He looked so damn sexy, his hair damp from the hot weather. A few of his red locks fell across his eyes which he didn't bother to brush away. She was finding it difficult to get any work done with him squirming in his seat like that.

"Oh honestly Ron," she said slamming he book shut to which he looked up a bit surprised. She reached over and brushed his hair away from his eyes. "How do you expect to get any work done when you can't see the page?"

She leaned on her hand and looked over at what he was reading. But when she leaned over, her sweaty hand slipped from the edge and brushed his lap. Ron groaned at the contact and quickly pretended to have smashed his finger as people started to look at him. "Ow," he said in a not so convincing way.

Hermione's face went bright red when she felt his erection but not from embarrassment. She felt how aroused he was and realized she was just as aroused. She wondered how long he had been like this. _Probably since this morning,_ she thought. _Hmm, I could have some fun with this. _She pretended not to notice what she felt and instead asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"

_She didn't notice,_ he thought relieved. "Oh it's just a small smash, nothing big," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" she asked moving closer to him, examining his finger. "It doesn't look smashed."

"I told you it was small," he said jerking his hand from her grasp. He didn't know if he could stand her touch at this point.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said leaning over and kissing his cheek. She made sure her breast lightly rubbed his arm. She could tell he felt it when he choked back a groan and his body went rigid. "What are you working on?"

He was still tense because her hand had moved to caress the back of his neck and loop her fingers through the small curl at the nape. "History of Magic," he said weakly. He didn't know how long he could stand her touches.

"Do you need help?" she asked throwing her leg over the wooden bench to straddle it, moving closer to get a good look at the book. Her skirt was now far up her thighs and she made no attempt to move it. She felt daring and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Hermione," he whispered fiercely as she moved it up a little higher. "What are you doing?"

She smiled up at him and pretended to concentrate on the book. "It's really quite simple," she said loudly looking back at the book. "You see this right here? Use this section to base your essay."

"Where?" he choked out catching on to her plan. Hermione smiled as he placed the book in front of his face and whispered. "You do realize we're in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, Ron," she said moving her hand up and down his thigh. "But, if you didn't notice, we are in the far corner. There is a wall behind you. And behind me, another wall. And if we play this right, no one will notice okay?"

"Okay," he said clearing his throat and pretended to write something on a piece of parchment. His hand started shaking as her hand moved higher up his thigh. She was sitting about six inches from him as to not draw too much attention to them but she was still straddled on the bench pretending to read a book. Ron suppressed a moan when he felt her fingers reach for his zipper. Ron thought quickly and wrote something barely legible on the parchment. "Is this alright?" he asked trying to make his voice sound normal.

Hermione was a little surprised at the sound of his voice. She was a little focused on other things at the moment. He was motioning to his parchment and she stopped for a second and read what he wrote. _Why are you torturing me? _Hermione smiled at it and said, "No Ron. You have to listen to me. Do as I say," She said the last words with emphasis.

She continued her task and Ron thought quickly. _I have to do something before this gets out of hand. _He thought for a moment and a smile crossed his face. He wrote something quickly on the parchment and asked again just as his zipper came all the way down. "Uh," he said loudly. A few people turned and looked. "What about this?"

Hermione was beginning to get irritated by his interruptions and glared at him before reading. _Two can play this game._ "Well," she began looking at him curiously. "It's interesting."

Ron smiled and pretended to sigh as if he were bored and brought the book up so that he could pretend to read it and lazily leaned his weight on his right arm. Ron's smile faded and a look of tension crossed his face as he felt her hand reach into his trousers and grab him. He coughed loudly at the moan that threatened to release and unconsciously jerked his hips toward her hand.

Hermione smiled in satisfaction pretending to read a book she had placed on her lap. She hummed in a bored manner as Ron struggled to control his breathing by her hand movements. His left hand dropped to his side and for a moment, she thought he was going to throw her hand off him but instead he placed it on her knee and gave a hard squeeze. He pulled her knee to close the gap that was left between them and lifted the book from her lap. She wondered what he was doing until she felt his hand move under it and under her skirt. The hand that stroked him stopped, caught off guard by his hand under her skirt. Ron heard her catch her breath and smiled to himself. He could feel the heat coming off her on his hand as he rubbed her inner thigh.

Her hand started to move again and grasped him firmly. She teasingly ran a finger along the vein underneath and cupped his balls. Ron breathed deeply as the beads of sweat on his forehead started to trickle down his face. He could tell Hermione wanted more when she started squirming next to him. He had to do something before he lost control. Before he lost the nerve, he slid his hand to where he knew she wanted it. She gasped at his touch and felt the redness creep onto her face. His fingers caressed her through her knickers and she longed to moan at his touch but knew she couldn't. At his touch, her hand stopped it's movement on him and he was grateful for once, that the tables had turned. it was her turn to hide and try to control her facial outbursts.

She unconsciously jerked her hips up toward his hand. He grinned into his hand as he pretended to read his book and looked around. Students were concentrating hard on their own work and paid no attention to the erotic scene that was erupting before them. Ron caught eyes with Luna Lovegood who smiled a small smile which Ron returned and looked down. He returned his attention to Hermione's soft whimpers that managed to escape her lips so softly only he could hear. He decided to play the game like she was playing. He softly caressed her in that spot until she reached over and grabbed his parchment stating loudly in an obviously strained voice, "Is that all you've got? 'Cause if it is, you might as well stop right now and quit."

Ron smiled and played along in an equally strained voice, "Alright then, if that's what you think...maybe I should."

"No," she gasped a little too loud, afraid he might stop. "You're much better than that. I know you are." She said the last sentence in a hushed husky voice.

Ron smiled knowing he was in control. "Alright," he whispered smirking at the lust in her eyes. He gently moved the fabric aside at which she held her breath until he slipped a finger in and rubbed lightly against her folds. Hermione grabbed the textbook she was holding tightly and threw her head back and let her head fall toward her right shoulder and breathed deeply suppressing a low moan. Ron had to hold back a groan himself at how wet she was. He let his finger glide along her juices over the soft hair and into her soft skin. Hermione moved closer to him in an attempt to urge him to continue. Ron looked around, making sure they weren't being watched. When the coast was clear, he continued the exploration he had started almost a year earlier. He was amazed at how he managed to make her lose control every time he did it. Her large book was covering his hand so he had no problem letting his hand move freely. He let one finger slide into her and felt her tense around it. Her body started moving back and forth asking for more. He tried to have a bored expression on his face but he couldn't help but smile at her urgency. He pumped his finger in and out slowly listening to her tiny whimpers and seeing her bite her lip from the corner of his eye. He was acutely aware that he was still, so to speak, hanging out. He turned his head to her and caught her glazed eyes. He raised an eyebrow and she looked at him with a small smile when she noticed him motioning down to his lap. She realized what he was motioning at and nodded in pleasure and jerked her hips forward for him to continue.

He let another finger slip in along with the other moving in and out as she grabbed his naked flesh and continued where she had left off. Ron grabbed the book in front of him tightly and jammed his fingers into her soft core. He moved his fingers in and out of her expertly, knowing what she liked. She responded by stroking him faster and grabbed him in a way that only she could. Ron knew this little experience of theirs had to end soon. The bench was rocking far too hard for someone not to notice. He tried to concentrate on the words on the page but only seemed to catch the page number as the words were blurred beyond reason. Beads of sweat were starting to pour into his eyes and he was beginning to lose focus trying to concentrate on several things at once. It was hard work trying to pretend to remain calm, give Hermione pleasure and receive pleasure all at once. It became clear to him what he had to do. With his free hand, he tried to gently push her hand away to which she fought unsuccessfully when he added a third finger to his attack on her. He could tell by her audible sigh and the fact that her hand that had been on him fell to her side that he had done something right. He quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed and was grateful to see no one had.

Hermione was finding it hard to keep control when he continued to fuck her with his fingers mercilessly. He put all of them as far as he could inside her and stopped. He knew this is what she liked the most. Hermione smiled to herself and continued to rock her hips into them at her own pace. She grabbed his wrist under the book and kept it still as the pleasure it was causing started to build inside her. Ron grimaced at how hard she was holding his wrist but knew it was almost over when she thrust against it hard and then again and again until finally he felt her shudder as she bit her lip hard to suppress a moan as he felt her release cover his hand in wetness. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder as she managed to recover quickly. Ron pulled his fingers out slowly as Hermione groaned at the sudden emptiness she felt.

Ron chuckled softly as she pulled her head off him and replaced it with her chin. "What are you laughing at?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," he said giving her nose a quick peck. "I'm just trying to figure out a way to get this essence of uh...you off my hand without staining my robes. After all, it was more than usual."

Hermione flushed with embarrassment and murmured softly. "Sorry."

"Don't be my love," he said giving her another kiss and wiped his hand on the inside of his robes. "It's not like it's not washable. I'm just glad I was the one that caused it."

"You're the only one who could," she whispered in his ear, licking it softly. "I'm just sorry I couldn't do the same."

Ron looked down at his still exposed flesh and smiled as he tucked himself in. "Oh that?" he said leaning in, his face close to hers. "We still have time for that. But later."

Hermione closed the gap between them and kissed him lightly on the lips. They pulled back abruptly when they heard someone clearing their throat. "And what exactly is going on here?" Professor Snape asked arms crossed looking down at them disapprovingly. "Since when did studying in the Great Hall include a young witch and wizard disrespecting their classmates and teachers by displaying affection for each other by kissing?"

Ron and Hermione looked around and noticed everyone in the Great Hall with their eyes on them. Ron looked down embarrassed when Hermione spoke. "Since now I suppose," she said looking Snape straight in the eye. Ron looked at her in horror.

"Is that so?" Snape asked with a raise of an eyebrow. Hermione only stared him down. "Detention Miss Granger. As well as fifty points from Gryffindor."

He started to walk away when she spoke again. "Detention," she called after him. "Well worth it."

Snape stopped but didn't turn. He seemed to be thinking about her response but decided not to act on it and continued walking away. "Hermione, what had gotten into you?" Ron asked looking at her in awe when Snape was out of hearing distance.

Hermione looked over at him and smiled. "Nothing...yet," she said smiling at him seductively. Ron gulped deeply at the look she gave him. She leaned against him and whispered in his ear softly, "Meet me in the library in fifteen minutes."

Ron looked at her run out of the hall after giving him a quick kiss and shook his head. He looked around the Great Hall and noticed that some students were still looking at him. Some in amazement, some in envy, and some disapprovingly. Ron caught eyes with Luna once again and she gave him a sympathetic smile which he returned with an embarrassed look. He grabbed his things and started heading to the library hearing whispers as he walked out. He didn't know what to expect once he actually reached the library. It amazed him how Hermione dared to do the things she did. She was usually so reserved about these sort of things. He reckoned she just needed to show her wild side a little. Well, it was alright with him. Now...the library.

A/N: Well, hope you guys liked it. Don't know if I should continue but read and review if you like.


End file.
